


Samezuka Academy Cultural Festival

by LilacChocolate



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Rings, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I am literally the worst Christian on the planet, I'm not in the least bit sorry, Large Cock, M/M, Maids, Riding, Rimming, Smut, So much smut, Teasing, but I need to go and pray for about a week now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rintori and Soumomo foursome.<br/>That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samezuka Academy Cultural Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Rin and Ai are going out, Sousuke and Momo are going out.  
> Rin and Sousuke are sharing a room, Ai and Momo are sharing the room across from theirs.

As far as Rin and Sousuke were concerned, they’d contributed enough to the Samezuka Academy Cultural Festival for one year. There were only two hours left before it finished, so without bothering to get changed out of their costumes, Rin grabbed Ai and Sousuke got Momo, the four deciding to go on a double date around the festival.

Ai and Momo walked in front, chatting happily about the day, their skirts bouncing as they moved. Rin and Sousuke strolled a good few feet behind them, watching their adorable boyfriends.

‘Did you talk to Ai yet?’ Sousuke asked, one eyebrow raised.

‘No. I haven’t had chance to bring it up. Besides, I’m not sure how he’d react to me suggesting a foursome. I’m fine with it, but he can be a little shy. I know he acts all innocent despite all the porn he owns, but he’s not too confident.’

Sousuke nodded. He had been nervous enough suggesting it to Rin and even worse when talking to Momo about it. Surprisingly, the first year barely waited a second to say yes, along as when it came down to the penetration, it was still going to be Sousuke’s cock inside him. Sousuke had agreed. His cock was thick but Rin’s was longer and he didn’t want his boyfriend lusting after the redhead’s dick after he had had it inside him once. Not that he ever thought Momo would do that, but just in case. Plus, it would be more hygienic and safe if they stayed with their normal lovers for the penetration.

‘Wait, where did they go?’ Rin asked, looking around frantically for his small boyfriend.

‘We should split up-’

‘If we split up I’ll lose you, too, knowing how bad you are with directions. Come on.’

They moved through the stalls, glad that it was nearing the end of the festival so the crowds were thinning out, allowing them to see people easier. The two men couldn’t see their boyfriends on the main avenue of stalls, so they took off down the sides, finally spotting them by the tennis courts. The two maids were sat on the grass threading daisies together into one long chain, not seeming in the slightest distressed that they had lost their boyfriends in the crowds.

‘Oi.’

They both looked up and Ai dropped the daisies, standing up straight away. ‘Rin-senpai! We’re sorry. We thought you were following us.’ He bowed to Rin and Sousuke, Rin able to see his skirt riding up at the back.

The redhead smirked and walked around the other side of Ai, placing one hand on his lower back.

‘Rin-senpai?’ He asked. Ai knew what was coming when his boyfriend did that, but they were outside! And Sousuke and Momo were here!

‘Shush, princess.’ Rin spanked him and Ai squeaked, blushing bright red.

Sousuke and Rin looked at each other, both smirking, knowing what they were both thinking. Sousuke glanced at Momo and he immediately crawled over to Sousuke’s side, already palming the older boy’s cock through his pants.

The teal-eyed man knelt down so he was level with Ai’s face, caressing the boy’s soft cheek with his hand.

‘Sousuke-senpai? What-’

‘Don’t worry. Rin said I could kiss you.’ Sousuke cut off the boy’s muffled protest with his lips and Ai melted into the kiss, sitting on Sousuke’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. Momo and Rin smiled at each other and knelt down beside them, Momo kissing his boyfriend’s neck and Rin kissing Ai’s neck. He bit down on the mark he made with his sharp teeth and Ai moaned, pulling out of the kiss with Sousuke. Both Momo and Sousuke transferred their lips to Ai’s neck, Momo and Rin now sucking on the base and Sousuke licking up the front, kissing where his slender neck met his jaw.

Ai was moaning as the three men kissed and touched him, Momo stroking Ai’s cock through his skirt and tights. It all got too much for Ai and he suddenly stood up, breathing hard.

Rin stood up, too, taking Ai’s hands in his. ‘Ai? You don’t have to do this.’

He looked up at Rin, biting his bottom lip. ‘A foursome, right?’

Rin nodded. ‘Sousuke and Momo know, I just didn’t know how to bring it up. If you say no, it’s fine, we’ll forget about it. None of us will ever talk about it again.’

Ai looked at Sousuke and Momo sat on the grass, looking up at him. These three men were the people he trusted the most in the world and he knew Rin loved him. ‘Will you look after me?’

‘Of course.’

‘Can we do it in the dorm? I don’t want to do it here.’

Rin grinned and nodded. ‘You want to do it now?’

Ai blushed but nodded and Rin kissed him. ‘Alright. Let’s get inside.’ Rin took his hand and they near enough ran back to the dorms, Sousuke and Momo following them.

…

The four practically fell into Rin and Sousuke’s room, having already waited long enough for each other. Sousuke went to Ai and pushed him against the wall, continuing to mark up his neck. Rin picked up Momo, wrapping his legs around his waist and kissing him, moaning into each other’s mouths as they rubbed their cocks together.

Ai whimpered at the sight, never realising how hot it would be to watch his boyfriend with someone else.

Sousuke’s hands moved from Ai’s shoulders and down to his waist, finding the hem of his skirt and slipping his hands underneath. He pulled down Ai’s tights, feeling the lace of his panties that he was wearing underneath. Ai kicked off his shoes, helping Sousuke take off his tights the rest of the way.

‘Do you like watching Rin and Momo, Ai?’ Sousuke asked between kisses, getting a moan from the grey-haired boy in response. ‘They’re rubbing their cocks together. Should we do that, too?’ Sousuke’s large hand went back under Ai’s skirt, rubbing his hand along the small cock that was still inside Ai’s panties.

Rin and Momo had kept their eyes open as they kissed, watching their boyfriends. The tall red-head pulled out of the kiss but still held Momo against his body. ‘Ride Sousuke’s thigh, Ai.’

Ai nodded and Sousuke got undressed, leaving just his boxers on and led down on the floor. Ai straddled Sousuke’s thick thigh and placed his hands on Sousuke’s muscled abdomen. He began moving backwards and forwards, rubbing his hard cock on Sousuke’s thigh. Sousuke moaned, loving the feeling of lace rubbing against him.

Rin carried Momo over to where Ai and Sousuke were, grabbing the lube from the nightstand as he went. He placed Momo on the floor behind Ai and handed him the lube. The boy grinned and placed his hands on Ai’s back, forcing his senpai to bend over, now able to kiss Sousuke as he rode him. Momo pulled down Ai’s white panties and lubed up three fingers, pushing one inside the pretty pink rimmed hole.

Ai whimpered but carried on kissing Sousuke, moving his legs faster, trying to reach orgasm.

Rin watched Momo open his boyfriend up, feeling a little jealous since that was his favourite thing to do to Ai. He took off all of his clothes, pumping his dick a few times to the sight of Ai, kissing his best friend and riding his thigh, and Momo at the other end of him, fingering him slowly. When Momo slipped in a second finger, Rin knelt down behind Momo, flipping up his skirt, pushing him forwards. He smirked when he saw the swimwear but pulled it down along with his tights, slightly surprised to see that Momo’s hole was already slightly open and his ass covered in freckles and bite marks.

‘When was the last time Sousuke fucked you, Momo?’

‘This morning.’

Sousuke pulled out of Ai’s kiss and sat up a little. ‘If we’re sharing a room the night before, I finger him when I wake up, even if he’s still asleep, then I fuck him.’

Rin smiled at his best friend. ‘Would you like me to do that to you, Ai?’

The grey-haired boy just moaned, too far gone now to be able to form full sentences. Rin squirted some lube onto his fingers, but just as he was about to touch Momo, Sousuke spoke up.

‘Rin?’

‘What is it?’

‘Don’t bite his ass. That’s mine.’

Rin laughed. ‘Whatever.’ He circled the puckered hole with the tip of his index finger, Momo moving backwards, trying to get Rin to get on with it. The redhead smirked and moved his finger away, kneeling down even further and sticking his tongue inside Momo’s hole. Momo squeaked in surprise and shoved all three of his fingers into Ai, hitting his prostate straight away. Ai moaned loudly, moving even faster on Sousuke’s thigh, touching the teal-eyed man’s thick, hard cock through his boxers.

‘Momo,’ Sousuke asked, ‘what’s Rin doing to you?’

‘He’s rimming me.’ Momo managed to whimper out, placing a kiss on one of Ai’s ass cheeks.

‘Fuck, you love it when I do that to you, don’t you, babe?’

Momo nodded in answer to his boyfriend’s question, Rin pulling out his tongue and pushing in two fingers straight away. Despite his earlier stretching and fucking this morning, Momo was still so tight.

‘How does he feel, Rin?’ Sousuke asked.

‘Tight, which is surprising considering how thick you are.’

‘My baby knows how to please me, don’t you, Momo?’

‘Anything for you, senpai.’

Rin smiled as he put in a third finger, stretching Momo properly now. ‘Is that how you got him, Momo? Following him around and calling him senpai?’ He pushed his fingers into Momo’s prostate and the boy moaned, precome dribbling onto the carpet.

Sousuke smirked and replied for him. ‘Believe it or not, no. I caught his masturbating and moaning out my name in the showers after swim practice.’

Momo whimpered, blushing bright red. ‘Senpai…’

‘How does Ai feel around your fingers, Momo?’ Rin asked.

‘He’s even tighter than me. How do you get your cock inside him?’

‘He opens up once you’re inside. He likes me to shove it in, though. Ai can be a bit of a masochist at times. Isn’t that right, princess?’

Ai moaned, concentrating on his own pleasure. He rode Sousuke’s thigh faster, gasping out loud as he came, dirtying his panties and skirt.

Rin knew what that noise meant and he pulled his fingers out of Momo, the first year also pulling his fingers out of the grey-haired boy.

‘Did we say you could come, Ai?’ Rin asked, red eyes narrowed.

Ai shook his head, on the edge of tears. He knew how harsh Rin could be with his punishments, but it wasn’t like he minded.

‘Take off everything but your headband.’

The grey-haired boy did as he was told, standing in the middle of the room with just his headband on, cock already re-hardening.

Rin picked up the white apron and tied it around Ai’s waist. ‘Oh, princess. Look at you. Such a pretty little maid. All for the three of us.’ Rin kissed him and Sousuke slapped one of his ass cheeks, Momo sucking another mark onto the base of his neck. They stayed like that until Ai was fully hard again and Rin slipped a cock ring onto him, not wanting his boyfriend to come again until he was deep inside him.

‘Over here, princess.’ Rin took Ai’s hands and led him over towards the window. The redhead leant against the wall and bent Ai over in front of him, so everyone at the cultural festival would be able to see Ai’s body if they walked past and looked up.

Ai knew what he had to do. He took hold of Rin’s thighs for balance and opened his small mouth wide, sucking on Rin’s cock. He couldn’t get all of it in, never could, but he was trying his hardest. ‘Such a good boy. Do you think Momo can use a vibrator on you?’

Ai nodded around Rin’s cock and Sousuke went over to Rin’s desk, opening the bottom drawer which had the sex toys in. ‘Which one?’

‘The purple one.’

Sousuke took it out and handed it to Momo. It was small and thin and just enough to tease Ai and make him beg for his boyfriend’s cock. Momo skipped over to Ai and bent over behind him, pushing the vibrator inside Ai and lifting up his own skirt so Sousuke could see his hole, open just wide enough for his boyfriend to slip right inside. Sousuke had a better idea. He knelt down behind his boyfriend, sticking his tongue all the way inside Momo’s hole and reached up to pinch and twist his nipples through his dress.

Momo moaned and switched on the vibrator, pumping it in and out of Ai. The grey-haired boy whimpered and sucked Rin’s dick faster, wrapping his hand around the base.

‘You’re doing so well, princess.’ Rin told him, carding his fingers through Ai’s soft hair, forcing him down a little further onto his cock. He felt himself about to come so he pulled out of Ai’s mouth.

‘Did I- ah… do something wrong, Rin-senpai?’ He asked, light blue eyes wide.

‘Not at all. But I think we should move onto sex now.’

Straight away, Sousuke stopped rimming Momo and stood up, Momo switching off the vibrator and pulling it out, Ai whimpering at how empty he felt. Sousuke went over to Rin, the two men whispering so their boyfriends wouldn’t hear.

‘How do you want to do this?’

‘We stick with normal penetration, so I’ll go inside Ai, you inside Momo.’ Rin glanced at the two kohais, Momo staring at them expectantly, still in his maid’s dress and pulling off his tights and swimwear. Ai was stood next to him, his cock pushing the apron up and whimpering, so desperately wanting to come but couldn’t because of the cock ring.

‘Oh, I know.’ Sousuke said. ‘If we move one of the desk chairs away, we can bend them over the desk next to each other, having to watch each other get fucked.’

Rin smiled and went over to his desk, putting his books onto Sousuke’s and grabbing Ai’s hand, pulling him over to the desk. Rin kissed the boy’s small pink nipples, pinching them until they got hard. He bent Ai over the desk, pushing his chest down onto the surface. Ai moaned as his sensitive nipples came into contact with the cold desk, knowing this was where Rin sat every day to do his homework.

Sousuke led Momo over to Rin’s desk, bending Momo over next to Ai, barely an inch between them. He got the lube from where it was left on the floor and took off his boxers, squirting some onto his hand to lube up his cock. He glanced at Rin and smirked, handing him the lube. Without giving Rin any sort of warning, Sousuke wrapped his hand around Rin’s cock, coating it with lube and pumping it.

Rin groaned, quickly coating his own hand in lube and wrapping it around Sousuke’s thick member. Ai and Momo turned their heads to watch and Rin and Sousuke noticed, moving closer together so they could kiss each other. Momo groaned at the sight and turned to Ai, kissing him. Ai squeaked in surprised but kissed him back, the angle a little awkward as they were both led down.

Sousuke and Rin watched them out of the corner of their eyes and pulled apart, silently moving behind their boyfriends and thrusting in without any warning. Ai and Momo split apart with a loud moan, holding onto the edge of the desk as their boyfriends fucked them, going hard and fast.

‘How does he feel, Rin?’ Sousuke asked.

‘Still so tight. He fits me like a glove.’ Rin thrust forward even harder, Ai crying out as his prostate was hit. ‘What about Momo?’

Sousuke groaned. ‘It’s like coming home. He tightens around me every time I go back inside without fail. He’s heaven, Rin.’

Rin smirked and grabbed both of Ai’s wrists, pulling him up so his back was arched, nipples thrust forwards and mouth open, throat too hoarse to scream with pleasure.

‘Fuck, he looks good like that.’ Sousuke said, fucking into Momo harder. He thrust in three more times, hitting his prostate on each, and Momo came on Rin’s desk and on the inside of his skirt. Sousuke pulled out, still completely hard and carried Momo over to the bed, lying him down on the bottom bunk and climbing over him. ‘You two want to watch me finish?’

‘Of course.’ Rin pulled out of Ai, the boy whimpering. The red-head sat down on the desk chair and impaled Ai back on his cock with a moan, the two now both facing the bed.

Sousuke kissed Momo’s lips quickly then he thrust back inside, Momo’s soft dick re-hardening.

‘Senpai…’

‘Yeah, babe?’

‘Too sensitive…’

Sousuke smirked and flipped up Momo’s skirt, watching as his cock moved in and out of the tight hole. ‘You’re already hard again. You like Rin and Ai watching you?’

Momo whimpered but nodded and Sousuke grabbed Momo’s hips, thrusting in harder so Momo’s ass cheeks were slapping Sousuke’s pelvic bones with every thrust.

On the desk chair, Ai was moaning as he watched Sousuke and Momo fuck and as Rin thrust into him. He was too small for his feet to be able to touch the floor from on top of Rin’s thighs on the chair, so his senpai was holding his hips, pulling him up and down at whatever pace he felt like.

‘Do you like this, princess?’ Rin whispered to him, sucking on his ear lobe. ‘Me using you for just your tight hole?’

‘Yes!’ Ai moaned, his small cock swelling above the cock ring.

‘When Sousuke comes, I’ll think about letting you come.’

Ai nodded, leaning forwards on Rin’s lap. ‘Sousuke-senpai, please come. Momo, beg him. Please!’ Ai cried, getting desperate for release now.

Momo nodded and wrapped his legs around Sousuke’s waist, allowing his boyfriend to reach even deeper inside him. ‘Please, Sousuke. Please come. I want to feel your cum inside me, filling me up so good.’

Sousuke smirked. ‘You’re gonna have to try harder than that, babe.’

Momo whimpered. ‘Please. I’ll do anything. You can fuck me every morning and after swim practice in the showers. I don’t care if anyone comes in and sees us. I’ll do whatever. I’ll be your good baby.’

‘That’s more like it.’ Sousuke thrust in a few more times, wrapping one hand around Momo’s cock, and they both came, panting and covered in sweat. The teal-eyed man pulled out and led down next to Momo.

Ai looked at Rin with wide, watery eyes, the red-head still bouncing his boyfriend up and down on his dick. ‘Please, Rin?’

‘Of course.’ Rin pulled Ai off his dick, which was red by now because of how long he had been forcing himself not to come. He picked Ai up, still in just his headband and apron, and left the dorm.

Ai squeaked, looking up and down the corridor frantically. No one was there, everyone was probably still at the festival, but that didn’t mean someone couldn’t come back at any minute. ‘Rin!’

Rin pushed him against the wall outside Ai and Momo’s dorm, red eyes filled with lust. ‘Would you let me take you here? Would you let me take you in front of the entire swim club? All of them watching you, wishing they could enter your tiny, tight hole that was made just for me.’

Ai moaned, imagining what it would be like to get fucked by Rin in the changing rooms after practice, the rest of the boys watching, desperately wanting him but knew that he was Rin’s. He nodded and Rin growled, smashing their lips together. He got the door open and dragged Ai inside, slamming it behind them. Rin pulled Ai’s desk chair into the middle of the room and sat down on it, long cock pointing upwards and leaking precome. He raised an eyebrow at Ai. ‘You going to ride me or not?’

The grey-haired boy nodded eagerly and ran over, sitting himself down slowly on his boyfriend’s cock. They both moaned and Rin grabbed Ai’s hips again, using the last of his energy to pull Ai up and down his slick cock.

‘Do you want to come, princess?’ Rin asked, feeling himself approaching release.

‘Yes! I’m sorry for coming before! I shouldn’t have!’

‘I think you’ve learned your lesson.’ Rin pulled off the cock ring and Ai came, moaning Rin’s name so loud that he was glad no one else was in their dorm building right now, even though Sousuke and Momo probably heard him. He tightened up so much around Rin that it caused the red-head to come, Ai’s tight hole milking Rin of all of his cum.

They sat on the desk chair together, bodies slumped over each other as they got their breath back. Rin got his energy back first and pulled out of Ai, not caring for the cum that was dripping on the floor. He carried his boyfriend over to the bunks, lying Ai down on the bottom bunk and climbing in next to him, the two boys falling asleep quickly, just like they used to do together last year before Sousuke came to Samezuka.

**Author's Note:**

> See you in hell  
> Lilac X
> 
> http://lilacchocolate.tumblr.com/


End file.
